Within a wireless network, some wireless stations (STAs) may be capable of dynamic bandwidth operation, that is, be able to adaptively and in real time transmit over various bandwidths depending on channel conditions on a per packet basis. Thus, a STA capable of dynamic bandwidth operation may transmit over a range of channel bandwidths, such as, for example, over channels with a 20, 40, 80, or 160 MHz bandwidth, for example composed of multiple subchannels having a bandwidth of 20 MHz each, depending on channel bandwidth availability within the network. Other STAs may be capable only of static bandwidth operation, in that they are able to transmit only over a given channel bandwidth (for example a channel this is either 20 or 40 or 80 or 160 MHz wide) without variation from packet to packet, and are not able to respond to channel conditions by changing their operation bandwidth. Thus, STAs capable only of static bandwidth operation will not transmit if any of the secondary subchannels is sensed busy. Where STAs operating in a dynamic bandwidth mode are operating within a wireless network, some PPDUs may be corrupted, and some PPDUs may be sent without the full available bandwidths being used. There is thus a need to provide mechanisms to optimize transmissions in an environment including STAs operating in a dynamic operating mode.